


Colour of my Fear

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Series: Colour Of Our Lives [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Follows Viktor after he leaves in episode 9, M/M, Makka needs to keep away from steamed buns, Mari has a chat, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: Viktor goes back to Japan at Yuuri's insistence.As a pet owner, he's more than happy to check on his baby.As a coach, he knows he shouldn't be leaving his student mid competition.As a boyfriend...he hates that he's leaving Yuuri alone in a foreign country.





	Colour of my Fear

Leaving Yuuri was the last thing Viktor wanted to do, but the Japanese man had been so insisted that he go that he couldn't say no. In truth, Viktor thought he wouldn't have known what to do had his lover not so desperately pushed him to go. Going back to Japan had never been a part of the equation for the Russian, but it was at least a little reassuring to know that while Mr and Mrs Katsuki stayed with his baby, Mari was coming to get him from the airport. He loved Hasetsu to pieces but god he wished it had its own airport. 

While he sat on the plane, watching the night sky slowly move by him, he found himself wondering about Yuuri’s reaction to finding out about Makka. The younger man had seemed absolutely terrified at the idea of Viktor not being with his dog in his hour of need, to the point that Viktor had almost been scared just by his expression. He hated not being there for him for his Free Skate, but he trusted Yakov to help him as much as possible, and Yakov was an amazing coach so he was sure his love was in good hands. 

The Japanese man himself was the biggest pain, but also the biggest joy in Viktor’s life. Since the banquet at the last Grand Prix, his world had been filled with so many different colours that he didn’t even consider that the link wouldn’t be requited. Yet Yuuri said himself he had no Soulmate...what had gone wrong!?

“Yuuri…” He whispered, letting his eyes flutter closed.

***

_ “Ladies and Gentlemen, please fold away the lap trays and return your seat to its upright position. We are beginning our descent.”  _

Viktor awoke with a start and looked around to see the passengers around him getting ready for them to touch down. How long had he been asleep? The entire journey?! Was he really that exhausted…? The Russian shook his head and grabbed his small bag from the overhead lockers and made his way off the plane, keeping an eye out for a familiar head of manic hair that was Yuuri’s sister.

“Oi! Viktor!” 

He turned and saw the woman he was looking for, she looked pale and tired and just as devastated as the Russian felt. Taking a deep breath, Viktor made his way over to her, only to see the normally confident Japanese woman shuffling like a child caught peeking at christmas presents.

“Viktor...I am...so sorry! He just...we didn’t know...we...we took our eyes off him for a second! We thought they were out of his reach!” The poor woman gasped, and for a minute he could see the family resemblance where he couldn’t before.

“Mari, really it’s not your fault. He’s a clever boy, it’s happened before and he’s been fine.”

It was denial, telling her that. Yes, Makka had a habit of eating too fast, but that was when he was young, when it was easier to dislodge it. Now though...now he was an old boy, and she had said they weren’t sure if he’d make it. But he couldn’t think about that, not now, not when it felt like his chest was about to explode.

“We should go. How was he when you left?” The Russian asked, sliding into the car.

“Um...they were still trying to dislodge it, but they told me to tell you not to worry. They’re doing everything they can.” She chewed on her lip as she drove.

The very much unspoken  _ that’s what they always say _ hung between them like a cloud of perfume, choking them both into silence. He just wanted his baby to be ok, he just wanted to be back with his Yuuri. For some reason, he got the feeling that Mari wanted to ask him something, but she was probably holding off until they were certain on Makkachin’s condition.

When the two of them arrived at the Vet, Hiroko and Toshiya rushed forward, bursting into a string of broken English to actually apologise to Viktor for the state Makkachin was in. The Russian couldn’t quite believe that the two most loving people he’d met were trying to apologise for Makkachin just getting himself in trouble.

“It’s fine, not your fault.” He told them, hugging the older Japanese woman.

“Viktor Nikiforov yes?” A vet who mercifully spoke very good English.

“Yes! Yes that’s me! How is he?”

“Doing well, we managed to dislodge the blockage and he’s just resting up. You should be able to take him home tonight.”

“Can I see him? Please, I’ve just come all the way from Moscow, I need to see him!”

“It’s alright, Mr Nikiforov. He’s right through here.”

Viktor followed the vet quickly through some doors, and sobbed with relief when he saw that his precious baby boy was breathing. As soon as the two men came through the door, Makkachin’s head rose off the bed he was resting on and he bounded over to greet his human. The Russian fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around the dog, bursting into tears and sobbing into his fur.

“Oh my baby, my poor poor baby. Papa’s here now, I’m here.”

Makka whined and after giving Viktor an appropriate amount of licks and attention, he started to look around, as if he expected another person to be there with him. That was when the Russian’s heart, as he realised that the dog was looking for Yuuri.

“Makka...baby he isn’t here...he’s still in Russia competing. Made...made me come back...to make sure I got to see you…” Tears spilled over Viktor’s cheeks as it felt like his world was coming down.

Viktor buried his face in his dog’s fur, sobbing as it finally sunk in that even though he loved Yuuri with all his heart, and that Yuuri loved him back...they’d never recognised, in Russia or Japan.

“Hey, Viktor.” A voice softly called from behind him...Mari.

“Hi, what’s up?” He tried to rub the tears away.

“I was gonna ask in the car but I thought it was better not to until we knew about Makka but...Yuuri’s your Soulmate isn’t he?”

“Yeah...after the Grand Prix last year…” Viktor could barely look at the older Katsuki sibling.

“Must be hard...but he loves you regardless you know?” 

“I know...god I know but it’s...he seems to think he’s not worthy to be my Soulmate...that there’s no way he could be.”

“You know Yuuri as well as we do. Besides, you two are made for each other, whether you’re Yuuri’s soulmate or not. He’ll be back in a couple of days, and you can cuddle and be sickening to your hearts content.” 

Viktor could hear the smirk in her voice, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling up at her. Once Makka was cleared to be taken home, Viktor and the Katsukis headed back to Yutopia, the Russian refusing to let go of his oldest friend.

***

The exact date and time of Yuuri's arrival in Fukuoka were ingrained in Viktor's memory, but he still managed to get to the airport a whole hour early. Mari had tried to drive him, but Viktor had plans for the other man that would be awkward if a family member were present, so a taxi worked for him just fine. 

Time felt like it was going slower than it really was, but the Russian tried to fill his time by wandering around the shops, petting Makka or letting other people pet him. It was enough to get his mind off of how badly he missed Yuuri. Soon, enough time passed that he was allowed to wait at the gate for him, and Viktor held his baby in place, more to soothe himself than to keep the dog calm. 

Yuuri would come through that gate any moment now, they’d hug, Viktor would take him home, then they’d kiss and cuddle and maybe do other things all night. He never wanted to be away from his partner like that again, not with those circumstances. 

The Russian was ripped out of his thoughts by Makka pulling away from him and running off. Viktor was not in any frame of mind to have his baby running away so soon after he almost died, so he looked up to grab him collar...to see Yuuri staring at the dog from the other side of the glass...then he looked up at Viktor.

Then he was running.

Viktor almost tripped over his own feet, running alongside Yuuri to the door; the only thing keeping them apart was a surprisingly thin sheet of glass and a sliding door that was entirely too slow to open. After that it was only a second before the Japanese man was in his arms.

“Yuuri…I’ve been thinking...about what I should do...as your coach…” He whispered, even though it was entirely false, and he was very much speaking out his ass.

“Yeah...so have I…” The other man’s response muffled by Viktor’s shoulder.

Suddenly, the Russian found himself being pushed away. At first he’d said something wrong, not that he’d actually said much since Yuuri had ran to him, but the spike of worry was sitting in his chest regardless. That was until the Japanese man fixed him with a look of intense determination.

“Viktor...Will you...be my coach until I retire?”

The question caught him off guard, but of course that had been the plan for a whole. He may have started off just going up to the final, but the way Yuuri phrased it...and that he found himself entirely loving the job he had…

“That sounds like a marriage proposal.” He chuckled, taking Yuuri’s hand in his own and winking.

Silence filled the space between them, as Yuuri’s eyes grew wide in...shock? Had he not meant it the way he’d said it? Viktor’s own expression changed into one of concern...not wanting his love to be uncomfortable in any way.

“Yuuri? Dorogoy...are you ok?” He asked, gently taking hold of his face.

“I can see. Viktor...your eyes are so beautiful!”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I'M UPLOADING!  
So things have been beyond hectic, I haven't really finished anything that I've been wanting to put up.  
I've had a few more ideas, I've started somethings, so hopefully I'll be a bit more present even if I don't have a schedule like I would for multi-chapter fics.  
Speaking of, Our Promise Kept is still on hiatus...maybe I'll finish it one day...eh.  
Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/


End file.
